Insult to Injury
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Sanctuary Flight Deck A high, broad chamber that serves as the flight prep and launch deck for the Sanctuary colony ship. A blister module high atop the port wall, above the entrance, serves as the control tower. To starboard, a wide slit opens onto the blackness of space. The cargo bay is aft. A muster room is fore. Burn marks and rubble from broken vessels litter the area. Shuttle Chance Transport swoops in and lands on the pad. Vriik lounges on top of a derelict shuttle, trying to squeak a few moments of energy from the dimming lights. Lexxi has arrived. Colt emerges from the shuttle, a cigarette held loosely between his lips as blue puffs of smoke emerge from his nose. "Whoooo dawgie." Lexxi steps off the next shuttle and stops to look about. Vriik lounges on top of a derelict shuttle, trying to squeak a few moments of energy from the dimming lights. He surveys the bay with half-lidded eyes occasionally. Lexxi shakes out her skirts and moves towards the middle of the flight deck to stop and turn circles looking about. taking measure of her surroundings as it were. She notices the work being done on the shuttle and meanders in that direction. Colt takes in a real deep breath of toxic gas through the filterless end of cigarette. His narrow eyes scan the landing bay, left hand holding a datapad which appears to be backlit by some sort of image. "Vriik..." He mutters to himself in the country drawl which suits him well. "Bastard reptile...sum'bitch." Vriik hisses and rolls over, flicking his long tail about pointlessly. He adjusts his armor. Lexxi watches the lizard and smiles, "Heelllloooo?" she calls up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Colt looks over toward the calling Timonae and squints his eyes. He readjusts his stomach, tucking in his shirt to cover the slight bulge of an aging man. It would seem he's about ready to look away when the lizard sitting atop it catches his attention. A quick scan down to his datapad confirms this and immediately he begins walking over. "Commander Vriik." He calls out, bootheels clicking against the deck. Vriik glances down at the Timonae for a minute, a cruel look on his face. He seems about to say something when Colt's call flicks his concentration to the new slimy softskin approaching. He scans the man up and down and hisses to himself, sitting up and dropping down from the shuttle, getting his back against something solid. "Yeah?" He glances at the Timonae. Lexxi cranning her neck to see the Lizard better she calls up, "I need you to give me directions." "Oh back off your egg lovin' perch, you walking boot." Colt says, tone harsh and abrasive. "I ain't got the time. Been chasin' you around for eons and frankly.." The cigarette is tossed down to the floor and left to smoke as his continues to approach. "I got a job for you and your cronies if ya' willin' to take it." Loudspeaker: ATTENTION, SANCSEC PERSONNEL! JAILBREAK! JAILBREAK! TWO ZANGALI PRISONERS! EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! Lexxi looks from one to the other.. "I believe I have first call. I need to get to Shinara Station..I am looking for a job" Loudspeaker: REPEAT! ZANGALI PRISONERS ESCAPING FROM THE JAIL ON DECK FOUR! ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO SANCSEC TO CONTAIN! Vriik hisses and snorts at the humanoid, licking at his nostrils with his serpentine tongue, fangs bared in what appears to be a Grimlahdish wry smirk. He ignores the loudspeaker. "Okay, monkeyboy, what'sss the deal?" He waves at nothing, apparently, hand up in the air and facing the CVH. "Your hairy ssself better have a good reasssson to interrupt my nap." A flurry of motion coming from behind one of the cargo boxes, white skirt flapping and hair streaming. Jaibez runs from a more isolated end of the flight deck towards population, grinning. "Shut up, bitch." Colt says to Lexxi as he reaches into his front pocket to retrieve another cigarette from inside the front breast pocket of his flannel shirt. The cigarette is placed between his lips and lit with a silver zippo from a pouch at his belt. "Alright, listen up, you sack of guts." Said as puffs of smoke jetison from his nostrils. "For two million credits, you're gonna start callin' me boss or we don't talk, got it?" Loudspeaker: ALL ACTIVE DUTY SANCSEC PERSONNEL, REPORT TO THE JAIL! JAILBREAK IN PROGRESS! Lexxi leans back and places her hands on her hips ready to make a smart remark about his form of address but at the mention of credits she smiles, "for half that I'll call you darling" Vriik snorts and looks down his snout at the monkeyboy. "We don't talk." He leaves it at that for a moment, scratching at his chinscales. "Although I can do a job without calling you bosss, ssssoftssskin." Colt stops dead in his tracks as Vriik speaks. His small, intense eyes then turn towards Lexxi. "I'll be back tomorrow, darlin'. If you can fit me in." He then turns and begins to walk away from the Grimladhi without another word, a cloud of smoke being his only legacy. L'ssthvril flows into the room, heavy dark robes swaying slightly with the movement. Her steps are quick, talons ringing on the decking, and her cowl shrouds her face frowm view. The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Through the bay doors, the Starpouncer comes in and docks. Jaibez's running steps take her within a couple yards of the trio now conversing. Tawny eyes follow the trail of smoke and blink. She walks towards it, not nessasarily Colt, and sniffs curiously. Vriik shrugs and goes back to his shuttle, clambering up onto the roof with a hiss and a chinscratch. Kastaprulyi exits from the Starpouncer. Lexxi stomps her foot. then as if that were not enough she stomps it again, "May I have a minute here?" she calls out. "I just want to know how I get to Shinara Station! I have to eat!" "I'll show you the way." Colt growls towards Lexxi without looking back to her. "It's right out there." A yellow finger indicates the depth of space. "And I'll give you a push for fre- Who the hell are you?" Said to Jaibez. L'ssthvril takes no notice of the scene, sparkling black eyes skittering here and there as she begins towards the Sal. The tip of her tail may be noticed to sway, slightly and hypnotically. Kastaprulyi drifts from the dropship, rising a bit above the heads of those on the flight deck to look about. Jaibez's eyes trail to Colt's face and she blinks, as if startled. Her brow furrows as she studies him and she smiles, almost shrugging. Then she looks back to the smoke, following the trail back to his hand. Another frown, then she looks to his face questioningly. Vriik flicks open an eye at Colt's identity query, scanning around Colt. Off a bit, he catches a slight glitter off a scale. He swivels his head to face the glitter, noticing the Nall. Hissing to himself, in a near-whisper, he perks up a bit. "Nall," he sighs, "Not enough Grimlahdi femalesss around here." Colt slowly comes to a stop, his eyes still on Jaibez. A hardened expression crosses over his features before his left hand reaches for the pack inside his shirt. "Damn beggars." He mutters quietly to himself while shaking out a loose roll of narcotic. "Here. I guess you need a light too, eh?" His own cigarette is left between his lips, shaking with each word he speaks and sending down a cascade of ash all over the front of his clothes. The clickings of the small reptiloid's talons echo in the large deck, taking her with surprising speed to the large ship. At length she reaches it, proceeding up the boarding ramp to tap out the entrance sequence. Taking offense at the man with the cigarette, Lexxi moves swiftly holding her skirts up so that they do not impead her running sliding to a stop in front of him she turns, "someday you are going to regret this.. I am going to be someone.. I am going to be YOUR boss. and you're going to beg me for favors." Vriik snorts as he hears the Timonae's whining comeback. "Sssoftssskinsss. Sssso ssstupid. Sssso funny." He hisses a sigh and flicks his tail. L'ssthvril enters an access code and boards the Sal'thrla. Intrigued, perhaps foolishly, Jaibez steps forward to take the cigarette offered. She plucks it from the pack and looks up at him before setting it in her mouth. Razorfang arrives from Military Vessel Hangar . Loudspeaker: Repeat, we have a jailbreak in SancSec! The cigarette from Colt's mouth falls to the floor even as the dancing flame encased within the silver zippo held in his left hand is offered to the girl. From his half-bent position infront of Jaibez, he slowly comes to a stand and looks directly at the woman. "You'll what?" Said as lingering ghosts of smoke flutter out from between his teeth. "You're a /nobody/, little girl. You can't even find your own damn way around the universe's most gawd damned simplest form of transportation. The only time I'll call you boss is when I'm smacking your ass and asking you for forgiveness, you got me?" His brow has since then grown quite heavy and severe. "So run along now and play your nobody games in your nobody ways, you got me?" Kastaprulyi drifts out into the flightdeck from the direction of the Starpouncer, circling around a few of those standing about. The announcement is met by a burst of mild confusion, but little alarm. Razorfang strolls in with several Demarians, who are talking and laughing. When they hear the announcment, all of them, except Razorfang, walk back to the Paw's End. Nemoni Runabout (NSF Freedom) has arrived. Nemoni Runabout (NSF Freedom) slowly maneuvers out of the crate, starting to ascend. Jaibez frowns as she sticks the end of the cigarette in the flame and stares at it. It smolders, continues to smolder, and catches. She continues to lean in as if sternly making sure that the little paper narcotic will remain in flames. Lexxi drops her skirts and smooths them while trying to think of a snappy comeback. "I am NOT a nobody!" she glares at the man.."I may not know much about the universe but I know enough to know that I can be anything I want and I promise you this.. I -want- to show you up. Continuing to stare at the woman, Colt's lower lip begins to slowly tremble - mockingly. "Oh yeah? What, did your Mommy tell you that as she got ready to wash dishes and get the /man/ of the house a beer and put the chillin' to bed? Huh? You're no better than she is.." Tone now a bit more high pitched as he continues to chide. "..The only way you can show me up is to run around bare footed, beer in hand, and pregnant. Because that's the /only/ thing I can't do. You finished?" Lexxi balls her hands into fists. "My mother is a saint." she says quietly as she steps close to the man, "Say you're sorry for making fun of her." Nemoni Runabout (NSF Freedom) slowly maneuvers back around, slowly sliding back into the crate. Vriik sighs and rolls over, watching the two softskins go at it. He hisses and shakes his head. "Children." Jaibez frowns since this isn't exactly working the way she thought it would. The cigarette has become boring. The zippo, however, is interesting. She tilts her head to study it. Nemoni Runabout (NSF Freedom) vanishes through a small door cut into the door of the large crate. Nemoni Battleship (NSF Pres. Malcon) has arrived. Nemoni Battleship (NSF Pres. Malcon) now carefully glides out of the largest crate doors. Once all 11 feet is revealed the ship quickly maneuvers upward. Colt blinks. When he's done doing that, he blinks again. "Okay. Okay.." His right hand raises up to forestall any more of the woman's preachings. "..Your mamma is a Saint." It seems he's going to let this rest but the edge of his dry lips give him away. "In bed." Jaibez reaches out her other hand to the lighter, not touching but tracing the rectangular edge. The cigarette dangles, limp and forgotten in her mouth, the improperly tended end useless ash. The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Lexxi screeches and hurls herself at the man. Attempting to plummel him with her fists. "Take that back" she mutters beteen strikes. Through the bay doors, the ICLF Blue Ruin comes in and docks. The ICLF Blue Ruin fires is vector rockets and taxis to Civilian Vessel Hangar . Nemoni Battleship (NSF Pres. Malcon) has reached about 15 feet in the air when the screech his heard. Suddenly the large Nemoni ship slowly faces Colt and Lexxi, weapon ports all over it opening. Nemoni Battleship (NSF Pres. Malcon) also is engulfed in an oval shaped flickering orb of blue as the shields raise. Colt blinks as the first fist comes in. It impales against his ribcage with a resounding thud. The second one does likewise. For a moment or two he's completely stunned. His right hand, the one that's been raised this whole time, reaches out for the woman's face and engages her forehead in a large grip before extending to it's full length to keep her at distance. No strikes have been given but it appears he knows when it's time to leave. Also, the Nemoni Battleship goes unnoticed as the light is flicked shut with lightning speed before Jaibez's eyes. Vriik snorts and watches the conflict expand. Turning his gaze to the Nemoni warship, he hisses a chuckle to himself, trying to hold back his laughter. "Oh Vlashka. Oh lizard. Here come the mini-ssssoftssskins." Kastaprulyi glides slowly past a few who seem to be commenting on the Timonae and Human with various expressions. Kas gives off the usual sensations of curiosity, keeping away from the actual source of negative emotion, to peer (apparently) at the interested members of the crowd. Jaibez yelps as the source of the lighter is thus attacked. She backs off quickly and glares at Lexxi. The cigarette drops from her mouth, all unnoticed. Nemoni Battleship (NSF Pres. Malcon) is hovering about 15 feet in the air. It is facing the commotion below and weapon ports are all open. The shields around it shimmer from time to time as it remains still, not intervening. Lexxi sighs and stands still, flailing at thin air is counter productive. She quiets herself with great difficulty. Taking a deep breath Lexxi steps back from the hand, "I am sorry. you made me mad." as appologies go it is said but there is no feeling in the words. she glares at him and if looks could kill he would be dispatched quickly. Vriik sighs slightly, easing his laughter off. He shrugs slightly, rolling his eyes. "Ssssoftssskins." That explains it all, apparently, because he focuses his attention elsewhere. Colt is already stowing the lighter in his hip pouch as Lexxi calms herself. "Do me a favor and don't turn out like that piece of shit lizard over there and know when to shut your mouth when you're ahead, Woman." He then turns to begin his trek back towards the shuttle in which he came, another cigarette in the process of being removed. "I knew your momma didn't teach you anything about pride. Whore." Jaibez sighs and trots off to the nearest cargo container. She takes a seat and swings her legs, watching Colt, and now watching Lexxi. Lexxi starts after the man watching as he stows the lighter. She glances about but too intent upon her target to notice the others. As he slows for the line she makes her move and brushes against him reaching for the prize as she tries to distract him with false bravado, "but never YOUR whore" as her hand slips into the pouch. Vriik coughs lightly and idly, reaching into a pocket for a small gizmo. Out comes an old datapad battery. He flicks it at Colt with the full force of his wrist, but without exerting his arm too much, keeping his movement low-key. THWAP! A thud of the small silvery object into Colt's back, a little low and to the left. Jaibez jumps. Her glare goes to Vriik. Colt reaches down to immediately grab Lexxi's arm. His grip is strong and tight as he lifts the appendage with an unnatural twist. "You had best know when to get away." His facade is now a stern mask of anger as he continues to twist the woman's arm. All is released, however, when the battery smashes into his back. With a growl and a quick glance toward Vriik, his posture suddenly straightens and his lips curl. "Well. Today you could've gotten yourself two million credits, lizard. Now you're getting yourself a nice oak box to go home in." His eyes then return to Lexxi. "Run before I report you." Nemoni Battleship (NSF Pres. Malcon) suddenly swings its attention from the pair to the source of the throw. The ship's nose is point straight at Vriik, a blue beam emitting and starting to run over the Grimlahdi. Vriik hisses and snorts, rolling down from the roof of the shuttle. "Ssssoftssskin." He adjusts his pistols with a roll of his biceps, keeping them holstered. He wiggles his fingers slightly, but remains mostly still. "You sssure?" Lexxi bites her lips to keep from crying out with the pain in her arm from the twisting. Suddenly very frightened of this man. She has no idea why he lets her go but she almost runs to the line of ships to get out of his way. out of sight out of mind.. she hopes. but not so far away that she cannot see what is happening. Colt just grins brightly at Vriik, the unplaced cigarette finding his lips after a long hiatus. The zippo is again removed and utilized to torch the open end of his narcotic addiction. The pinky from the hand holding said lighter waves to Vriik before its owner turns and continues boarding his ride. Jaibez pulls out a wooden flute from her dress and begins to play an incongruously bright song. Vriik snickerhisses and turns up into the shuttle, disappearing into the shadow's for those of normal vision, reclining onto a chair for those with night vision. "Ssssoftssskins." The shadow of his head is seen shaking. Kastaprulyi drifts over near Jaibez, reflecting her sense of concentration and adding to that a feeling of friendly greeting. Before dropping down to hover around level with her eyes, the young Centauran has had a quite good view of the scene, though what which events had Kas' attention are not apparent. Colt boards his shuttle.